emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1757 (20th April 1993)
Plot Rachel is visiting Michael in Roxleigh Prison. He is really pleased to see her. A client arrives at Home Farm for a meeting with Frank. Zoe has to make excuses for him as he isn't there. Rachel tells Michael about Jack and Sarah buying Hawthorn Cottage and the fell race. He gets a bit depressed hearing about outside news and has nothing to tell her. He has only got 9 days to go on his sentence. Zoe is stalling Frank's client. She asks Archie to phone her back so she can pretend that it is Frank. Frank has been shopping and meets Elizabeth. He has been neglecting the fish farm and she gets angry with him. Mr Reid is impressed by Zoe's business mind. Michael admits that he is frightened of leaving prison and facing people. He is still jealous of Jayesh and gets Rachel to promise that she will be there for him when he gets out. Elizabeth arrives home in a bad mood after her confrontation with Frank. Zoe has had a successful meeting with Mr Reid. She gets rid of Frank who arrives home with his shopping. Zoe is angry with him and gives him a talking to. Alan tells Eric and Elizabeth that he is not standing for local council this year. Annie arrives back at Mill Cottage. She has been to London. Elizabeth is concerned that Alan is lonely and invites him to dinner tonight. He tells her that Caroline is coming to stay. Kim has realised that Neil is nastier than she thought. She is going to go to Frank for money. Joe warns her that Frank is letting the estate go. Jack and Sarah have gone for a meal at Chris and Kathy's. Robert is driving them mad with the gameboy. Frank is wearing his new clothes, a pink jacket and black T-shirt in The Woolpack. He is drunk. Caroline arrives and is pleased to see Nick. Annie tells Jack that she is reconsidering Leonard's offer of marriage. Sarah tells Annie that they will be moving into the new farm in a couple of days. She doesn't look pleased with the news. Jayesh invites Rachel to Bristol to see a group. Lynn thinks that Frank looks smart in his new clothes. He invites her to dinner. Jayesh and Rachel are in bed together. She hesitates about going to the concert with him because it is on Michael's release date. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Reid - Paul Chapman Notes *First appearance of Caroline Bates since 25th June 1992. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes